1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device, in particular, a multi-channel oscilloscope, and to a method for the analysis of a measured signal transmitted via a multi-channel system.
2. Discussion of the Background
In communications technology, a multi-channel system is used for the transmission of signals, in order to increase the data rate per bandwidth used and to reduce the bit-error rate. A multi-channel system can be used, for example, in a wireless communications system, which provides a so-called single-input multiple-output (SIMO) system via one transmission antenna and several reception antennas, or a so-called multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) system via several transmission antennas and several reception antennas. DE 101 14 052 C1 describes a radio transmission method with multiple transmission and reception antennas operating simultaneously within the same frequency band.
As a prerequisite for a particularly high-quality and accurate analysis and/or recording of the measured signal transmitted via the multi-channel system, the measured signal must be simultaneously de-coupled at outputs of the multi-channel system and simultaneously processed. In this context, with a multi-channel system comprising transmission antennas and reception antennas, it has hitherto generally been the case that a measured signal de-coupled at the one reception antenna is processed with a time offset relative to the measured signal de-coupled at the other reception antenna, that is to say, for example, supplied in a time succession to a sampling device and sampled with a time offset relative to one another. A time-offset processing of the measured signal de-coupled at several reception antennas restricts the measurement rate and leads to an impairment of the analysis results.